


Painting Flowers

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to not notice Sokka, even as distracted as Zuko is by the Avatar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for na_no_nai at my music meme.
> 
> Strange maze, what is this place?  
> I hear voices over my shoulder,  
> Nothing's making sense at all.  
> Wonder, why do we race?  
> When everyday we're runnin' in circles,  
> Such a funny way to fall.  
> Tried to open up my eyes,  
> I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.

It's hard to _not_ notice Sokka, even as distracted as Zuko is by the Avatar. From the moment Zuko meets him, he knows that the Water Tribe peasant with the infectious grin and the too-loud laughter will make things difficult.  
  
He's right, but not in the way he'd initially thought.  
  
Sokka catches his attention the moment Zuko sets foot on the ice, charging at him with absolutely no regard to his own safety. It's either that or he really doesn't realize that Zuko can burn him alive with but a flick of the wrist. Any other day, perhaps Zuko would stay- play with this ridiculous excuse for a warrior, but today is for the Avatar, so Zuko lets flame curl down his arm and touch the very tips of the younger boys hair. He isn't expecting the boy to be so damned quick on his feet, nor is he expecting the biting pain of the boy's weapon to the back of his skull.  
  
Then the Avatar arrives and Zuko forgets all about the pretty boy with the determined blue eyes. He has the Avatar walk right into his hands, and he's so thrilled at his success, at the prospect of finally, finally regaining his honor that he doesn't even think that things could possibly go _wrong_. And then he remembers the boy, because this time he's riding to the Avatar's rescue.  
  
He doesn't see them again for weeks. By that time, he has once again forgotten about the Water Tribe peasants and the Avatar _-Aang-_ is the only thing occupying his mind.  
  
Truthfully, it's months before he truly recognizes Sokka as a worthy opponent, something to consider as a threat. The boy makes his blood boil in ways that nobody else does. Those smirks and half laughs make Zuko want to grab him and just-  
  
It happens gradually. Sometime after the incident at the North Pole his thoughts on the boy changes. He no longer wants to rip out the boy's vocal cords, instead wants to put that pretty mouth to a better use. His dreams are haunted by dark skin and blue eyes and when Zuko wakes, he can still feel the ghost of a moan against his lips.  
  
The attraction is easier to accept than the respect he has for the other boy. Zuko thinks that it is probably impossible to meet Sokka and _not_ want to shut the boy up somehow. Zuko just happens to want to shut Sokka up with his dick.  
  
In the end, he decides to act on the impulse. The Temple is quiet and Sokka is warm against his side, his breath smelling ever so faintly of honeyed wine. He is laughing, slumped against Zuko and flushed with triumph. Their escape from The Boiling Rock should have been impossible, and Zuko can't really begrudge Sokka for drinking to their victory.  
  
Sokka laughs and laughs and then laughs some more. He should have known that a drunken Sokka would be more trouble than he's worth.  
  
Maybe Zuko takes advantage a little bit, but when Sokka moans and drops to his knees in front of him it isn't as if he's going to push the boy away. Instead, he leans back and shudders, tries to focus on something that isn't the wet slide of Sokka's mouth against his cock.  
  
In the end, he comes embarrassingly fast and tries to console himself with the fact that Sokka probably won't remember any of this in the morning. And then Sokka smiles sloppily up at him and starts jerking himself off, right there in front of Zuko and really, it doesn't matter if Sokka remembers in the morning or if he doesn't but for now, Zuko wants to feel Sokka's cock inside of him, wants to lick his own come of the boy's lips.  
  
He'll figure the rest out later. They have the time. 


End file.
